Into to Labryinth
by Swimlikeloco11
Summary: Emerald, Sapphire, and Thomas are the favorites of WCKD for the fact that they're the frontwoman's kids. Rather than just two Maze projects, there were 3. Follow them along the journey of their lifetimes.
1. Chapter 1

A familiar whirling sound filled the Glade, exciting the boys who live there. As of one mind, the community surrounds the platform where the box comes up. Newt, a tall skinny boy with thick hair, peers into the box, anxious to see the new greenie.

"No shucking way," He swears. Inside the box there was not a one boy, but instead a group of girls. Piled on top of one another, the only one awake was standing tall, her bright green eyes squinting against the firelight, her golden hair pulled back into a braid. Two little girls held her hands while a little boy was clutching her leg. When the girl finally sees Newt her eyes widen.

"You," She says, her voice breaking the trance that had settled over the community. The boys sprang into action, each grabbing a sleeping girl and pulling her out of the box. The girl with the toddlers hand them up to the group and pulls herself out.

"Hey, Newt," He hears Alby call out. In Alby's arms is the squirrelly little boy. Newt walks over to Alby, who turns the boy's face to him.

"Papa!" The boy wrestles himself from the muscular leader and runs to Newt, hugging his legs. The rest of the Glade gathers around the pair with identical expressions of disbelief. The little boy looks up and grins when Newt's eyes widen. The boy hugging his legs is a younger version of Newt's.

"Amy, Isaac, Apple, come." The girl calls to them. The boy, Isaac, grabs Newt hand and pulls him along to the girl.

"Momma, I found Daddy!" Isaac states proudly to his mother. One of the little girls run out from behind Chuck to Newt, calling him Papa. The smile on the mother's face is strained.

"Amy, Isaac, please." The two let go of Newt and hug her legs. The other girl, Apple, hops out of Gally's arms and run to the girl as well.

"Auntie Emmy, I found _my _dad." Apple declares to Emmy and points to Gally.

"Kids go find Apple's mom and stay with her." Emmy commands the trio. They run off to the pile of newly awakened girls in search of Apple's mom. Once the kids are out of sight Emmy grabs Newt's hand and Gally's arm and pull them to the giant treehouse. Newt notice her toned legs as they climb the stairs to the top. He get jealous though when he sees Gally staring at her butt. When they reach the top his jealousy disappears when Emmy turns and kisses him. He barely had time to react before she pulls away and gazes into his eyes. Emmy turns to Gally and hugs him tightly. She kisses him on the cheek like that of a sister.

"You are probably confused right now, and perhaps scared," She began, sitting down. " But hear me out. I am Emerald, oldest child of Wckd's foremost woman. 3 years ago the Maze projects began. The night before my sister and I were to be sent in, we met with our lovers for what we thought would be the last time. Newton and Galileo, that was you."


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald takes a breath and glances at the two boys faces.

"We were 14 and unsure of our lifespans in the mazes, so we lived life while we could. The next afternoon Sapphire and I were injected with the memory serum and sent into Maze B. Turns out the serum doesn't work on pregnant girls. So while others forgot, we remembered. Nine months, and nine girls later, we started to give birth. Sapphire's daughter is Andromeda, but in memory of you, Gally, and your favorite fruit, we call her Apple. A few days later I gave birth to the twins, Isaac and Amethyst." Newt feeling brave, reaches over and grabs her hand. Emmy smiles at him sweetly before continuing.

"Much like this Glade, every month the box would deliver another girl. That is, until yesterday. Yesterday the box came with a note instructing us to pile in. We did and ended up here." She finishes with a shrug.

"So," Newt starts, "Gally and I have kids?" Emerald smiles and shakes her head.

"No,_ Sapphire_ and Gally have _a _kid." Gally snorts and begins to crack up. Emmy joins in giggling, much to Newt's pleasure. He found Emmy's laugh as desirable as her.

"Gally-allly-leo" a feminine voice yells from below. Emmy stands up quickly, pulling Newt with her, and leans over the rail, waving at her twin sister with her free hand. Behind her, Emmy hears Gally jump up and run down the steps. Newt releases her hand, much to her disappointment, but he wraps his long arms around her waist, and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I may not remember you, but I believe you." Newt whispers into her ear, tickling the sensitive skin behind it. Newt's body felt like it was on fire. Emmy's soft figure fit him like a puzzle piece.

Below them, Gally and Sapphire were sharing their own reunion. Sapphire's ocean blue eyes fill with tears as she watches Gally bounding down the steps. She meets him at the bottom, and he lifts her up in a giant hug. She runs her hand along Gally's sculpted face, assuring herself it wasn't just another dream. Sapphire's tears flowed freely now, running down her cheeks onto Gally's hands, where they are placed on her face. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, the first in many years.

Newt and Emmy walk down the stairs, hand in hand, their bodies extremely close. Newt catches sight of Thomas, the greenie who had arrived this morning. He waves his new friend over happily.

"Tommy! I have someone I'd like you to meet." He calls out to the dark haired boy. Thomas rushes over from the abandoned bonfire and glances shyly at the girl. Emmy takes a look at him and tackles Thomas to the ground. Although he is taller and more bulkier than her, Emmy soon has him into a headlock. Newt chuckles as Thomas' face turns tomato red.

"Saph, look who I found!" Emmy calls out to her twin excitedly, while she began to rub her knuckles into the boy's head.

"Tom-Tom! It's you!" Sapphire squeals in delight. To the amusement of the two groups, the twins gang up on Thomas, tripping him and then tickling him uncontrollably.

"It's the tickle monster!" Emmy screeches and jumps on top of him. The three little ones join in, pulling his hair and sitting on his chest.

"Unca Dumb-ass," Isaac screams with his little boy lisp as he tweaks the older boy's nose.

Chuck, a chubby boy in his early teens, rushes to his downed comrade as a similar looking girl seems to do the same. Charlene had slept longer than the other girls, and now she was paying the price. As the youngest girl, she had been put in charge of the children. Now the energetic trio were causing havoc. Charlene hurries over to them, a worried expression clouding her face. Together, Chuck and Charlene break up the fight and get the kids under control.

"Thank you," she nods stiffly to Chuck, who is smiling at her.

"Chuck," he holds out his hand, which she takes gingerly.

"Charlene." She says before the children whisk her away off on a bedtime adventure. Chuck waits before she is out of earshot to sigh and look after her dreamily.

**There! Updated! Now please read and review. And look for my new story involving the Maze Runner soon! I've started the first chapter, but haven't published yet. **


End file.
